Luke Lawrence (1812-1883)
}} Marriage Luke Lawrence married a cousin Sarah Osborne, the daughter of William and Elizabeth Osborne, in 1830 at Merriott. Immigration to the Colony of NSW Luke & Sarah Lawrence & family arrived on the FitzJames into Sydney in 1858. Sarah's nephew, William Osborne, the son of her elder brother William, had arrived in the Colony the year before with his family. The passenger list shows: Luke aged 45, Sarah aged 48, Samuel aged 13, Joseph aged 10, Robert aged 4. Also on board were Luke & Sarah's daughter Susannah, with her husband Samuel Osborne, and son Samuel Osborne. This couple who were cousins had married in 1856 in the Channel Island of Guernsey. They were later joined by their grandson George Eason (1856-1926) and his family who immigrated about 1881. Luke's parents and siblings Luke's father, also Luke, was born in Merriott in 1793. He married Luke's mother Mary Osborne in 1810 at Merriott at the age of 17. Their children were: Luke - 1812 Merriott Ann - c1814 Antwerp, Belgium (then Holland) Harriet - 1823 Merriott Luke's sister Ann was born overseas because his father was a Corporal in the 81st Regiment fighting in the Napoleonic Wars. Wives and families of soldiers could travel with their fighting men, performing domestic chores for them. The 2/81st was stationed in Brussels in 1814-15. The 81st was then sent to Ireland from 1817-1822. Just before the 81st were to be transferred to Canada Corporal Luke Lawrence was medically discharged due to a bowel problem and the family returned to Merriott. Luke's sister Ann married William Osborne, his wife Sarah's brother, in 1834 at Merriott where they lived and raised their family. Of their 14 children: * William Osborne (1834-) married Hannah Sweet, and emigrated to New South Wales in 1857. * Harriet Osborne (1835-) married a marine, Charles Abbott. Their son Benjamin (born 1839) became a soldier, who served in the Indian Army and later went to Canada. Luke's children Luke's children who survived to adulthood either stayed in Merriott, emigrated to New South Wales, or emigrated to the USA. * Louisa Lawrence (1832-1905). Had a son George Lawrence in 1849 who died at age of 3 months. Married George Eason in 1850 and had 15 children in Merriott. Of these 15 children 3 are known to have married Osborne cousins. Their son George Eason (1856-1926) emigrated to NSW with his wife and 2 children in about 1881. * Sarah Lawrence (1832-) - unknown. May not have survived to adulthood. * Ann Lawrence (1834-) - unknown. May not have survived to adulthood. * George Lawrence (1834-1876) emigrated to what is today the state of Washington in the USA. He emigrated at about the same time (1858) as his parents and other siblings left for Australia, leaving his wife (Emma Lawrence nee Lawrence) and daughter (Emily) in Merriott. He was therefore absent for the 1871 census of Merriott, where his wife Emma raising their daughter on her own was described as a widow. After 1871 Emma & his daughter did join George in Washington. George died in 1876 while undergoing medical treatment in San Francisco. * Susannah Lawrence (1838-1903) emigrated to NSW with her husband & child in 1858 on the same boat on which her parents emigrated * Luke Lawrence (1839-) (baptised 1842) Some say he died in 1916 but give no other details. * Samuel Lawrence (1846-c1933) emigrated to NSW in 1858 with his parents at the age of 13 * Joseph Lawrence (1849-1906) emigrated to NSW in 1858 with his parents at the age of 10 * Robert Lawrence (1854-1940) emigrated to NSW in 1858 with his parents at the age of 4